1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a shield cover capable of covering at least a first electronic component mounted on a first surface of a circuit board. The invention also relates a shield case and a circuit board module provided with the shield cover.
2. Background Art
A conventional shield case as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-123500 covers a whole circuit board with a connecter (electronic component) mounted thereon in order to enhance electromagnetic interference (EMI) characteristics. This shield case has a contact portion to be connected to the top surface of a metal shell of the connector by soldering or by screwing.